Ante las dificultades
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: se produce una rebelion en contra el capitan, e interviene el Zorro en ayuda de los rebeldes.


La idea del Zorro solo pertenece a Johnston McCulley, y los personajes que puse fueron idea mía.

En la California mexicana, en un pueblo de por ahí, un despótico capitán de apellido Duarte decidió quitarles las tierras a los indígenas con la intención de crear latifundios para beneficio suyo.

Como era de esperarse, los indígenas no aceptaron esta orden y decidieron mostrar resistencia contra los militares, aunque el capitán supo de inmediato de este y les amenazó con represiones, incluso con cárcel y ejecuciones.

Poco a poco, los indígenas se iban organizando para poder enfrentar a los militares, del cual estaban liderados por Eusebio, un joven mestizo que estaba dispuesto a para con este despotismo, además de contar con la ayuda de su novia Celeste:

-Vamos a parar con esta tiranía, y les haremos frente al capitán Duarte.

-¿Y qué hay del Zorro?-Decía uno.

-Trataremos de que él se nos una, juntos lograremos deponer a ese tirano.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, un muchacho de nombre Alberto se paseaba por las calles en compañía de su criado Paco y estos hablaban del tema actual:

-Lo sé Paco, es una ley injusta lo que impuso el capitán, pero mientras no ocurra dificultades, el Zorro no aparecerá.

En medio de la caminata, aparece el sargento Dalmasio, del cual le saludan y conversan con el:

-¿Cómo le va sargento?

-Bien ¿Y usted don Alberto?

-Bien sobre todo, estamos aceptando más criados en nuestra hacienda.

-Así tendrían que hacer los indios.

-Pero ellos viven de la tierra y lo que hace el capitán está mal.

-Pero ordenes son ordenes, y sospechamos de una posible sublevación.

-Ve sargento, esa ley es muy injusta, sobre todo para los indígenas.

La conversación queda interrumpida, cuando aparecen un grupo de soldados a caballo con el indio rebelde en su poder:

-El plan del capitán funciono sargento-Dijo un soldado.

-¡Bien! Llévenlo al cuartel.

Cuando Alberto y Paco ven como se llevan al mestizo, el sargento se despide de ellos:

-Ahora debo volver al cuartel, tal vez lleguemos a azotarlo.

El joven mira a su criado y le dice:

-Si ocurre algo con él, aparecerá el Zorro.

-Si amo-Contesta.

Una vez en el cuartel, el malvado capitán ordena que aten al mestizo en un poste y que lo azoten. Pero siendo azotado, el indio resiste y Duarte le amenaza:

-Anda, dime donde están los de tu gente y te perdonaré la vida.

-¡Nunca! Ustedes han maltratado a mi gente y por eso nos levantamos-Le contesta escupiéndolo.

-Por haberme escupido, haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido.

-¡Máteme! No temo morir, y si muero, lo haré por mi gente.

Luego de meter al prisionero en una celda sin luz, Duarte le llama a Dalmasio y le ordena lo siguiente:

-Mañana, ante la chusma, ordenaré que ese rebelde sea fusilado como modo de advertencia a quien intente sublevarse.

-Si capitán, pero no olvide al Zorro.

-Ya habrá tiempo para él, solo deseo eliminar a ese indio.

A la mañana siguiente, los soldados se ponen en posición para fusilar al mestizo, pero antes, el sargento dice la proclama:

-Por delito de sublevación, ese mestizo está condenado a muerte a ser pasado por las armas.

Mientras tocan el redoble de los tambores, aparece el Zorro golpeando a varios soldados y avanzando, azota con su látigo a los fusileros y rescata a Eusebio, quien le ayuda golpeando a otros y le sigue.

Cuando el sargento intenta cortarles el camino, este recibe un golpe del enmascarado, mientras que le dice a Eusebio:

-Toma un caballo y huye.

-Yo le ayudaré Zorro.

-Ve y espérame a las afueras del pueblo.

-Está bien, le espero.

Cuando el mestizo se separa del espadachín negro, este se va por los techos para que los soldados y el capitán lo persigan:

-¡Vamos! Atrápenlo imbéciles.

Al subir al techo, varios soldados lo atacan pero son puestos fuera de combate, hasta que interviene el capitán, del cual choca su espada con el:

-De esta no te escaparas, bandido-Le dice.

-Eso lo veremos-Contesta el enmascarado.

Cuando el paladín con antifaz esquiva un ataque del malvado oficial, este le propina un golpe con el mango de su espada, del cual hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre un montón de basura.

Dejando humillado a Duarte, el Zorro junto con Eusebio, montan a sus equinos y huyen de los soldados, además de ser animados por la multitud.

Una vez a las afueras del pueblo, el mestizo le invita a unirse a su causa, y el Zorro le dice:

-Yo he acosado al capitán varias veces, pero esta vez podría ser que lo destituyamos de su cargo, ya que ha sido muy tirano.

-Bien, venga con nosotros a nuestro escondite.

A llegar, Eusebio abraza a su novia y presenta a sus compañeros al nuevo aliado:

-Lo hemos estado esperando señor Zorro-Dice uno.

-Es hora de destituir al tirano-Les dice.

Pero la conversación queda interrumpida cuando uno de ellos avisa de los soldados y Eusebio les dice:

-Miren, escóndanse y los sorprenderemos, usted señor Zorro, cuando haya dificultades aparezca y hacemos el resto.

-Como usted diga, amigo.

En el momento del que el capitán y los soldados aparecen en el lugar, el mestizo y los suyos salen de sus escondites y les atacan, aunque Duarte sigue montado a caballo resistiendo con su espada.

En medio de ataques y forcejeos, Eusebio logra dejar fuera de combate a varios adversarios y se abre camino hacia el capitán. Pero en ese momento, Celeste, aunque estuvo ayudando a sus compañeros a luchar, es atrapada por el sargento, y ahí Duarte le grita a Eusebio:

-Un paso más y tu novia muere, así que ríndanse.

Ante la impotencia del indio rebelde, aparece el Zorro a toda velocidad y con su látigo, echa al capitán de su caballo, del cual Eusebio y los suyos reanudan la lucha, y Celeste le da un puntapié al sargento con el que logra liberarse y correr en ayuda de su novio.

Mientras el enmascarado da de latigazos a los soldados y a Dalmasio en ayuda de los rebeldes, uno de los enemigos prende una mecha y de repente, el jinete negro cae en la trampa, un barril de pólvora, del cual lanza una polvareda.

Poco después, cuando el polvo se diluye, y aparece solo el caballo negro, además de que los rebeldes aprovecharon a huir:

-¡Búsquenlo! No debe estar lejos-Ordena Duarte.

-¿Qué hacemos con los indios?-Pregunta Dalmasio.

-Búsquenlos y mátenlos-Contesta.

Yendo al bosque cercano en busca del Zorro, Duarte esta tan ansioso de hallar a alguien y les dice a los soldados:

-Si ven al Zorro mátenlo.

Sin esperárselo, aparece el Zorro sin sombrero y sin capa y enfrenta a los soldados a quienes he dejado fuera de combate a varios, además de Dalmasio y algunos lo acorralan:

-Ahora no escapara-Dice Duarte.

En ese momento, Eusebio interviene y propinando golpes a varios soldados, enfrenta al sargento a quien deja fuera de combate luego de varios puñetazos, y ahí el enmascarado se abre camino hacia el capitán.

Luego de noquear a algunos soldados, el Zorro forcejea con Duarte, hasta que lo empuja y golpea su cabeza contra una roca, quedando desmayado.

Después de todo, Duarte y los soldados fueron vencidos, y el Zorro, montando en su corcel negro, se despide de los rebeldes, y Eusebio le dice abrazando a su novia:

-Cualquier cosa que necesite Zorro, estamos para servirle.

-Con mucho gusto lograremos dar cara contra toda tiranía-Contesta el jinete negro.


End file.
